Kingdom Hearts Reduex
by QuickBlazer992
Summary: This is Kingdom Hearts remade with new heroes, new enemies, new powers and new worlds.
1. Chapter 1

I'm making a multi- crossover with kingdom hearts; everything belongs to their respective owners.

_Chapter 1: Ash's awakening_

* * *

><p>Darkness was all there was to see.<strong> SPLASH! <strong>Then breaking the silence was a boy falling in, he was wearing blue jeans, a sleeveless vest, a baseball cap covering his raven hair, and he had two Z's under his eyes which were closed. That's when the boy landed on something then a bright light showing a yellow platform with a girl on it then coming from the platform were three pedestals on with a rod, another with a shield, and the last one had a sword then a body less voice spoke.

"It's time for your journey to begin." It said "Choose your power." The boy started walking to the shield, it was red and black with blue circle in the center then the voice spoke "The defender, the power to protect." The boy picked the shield and swung it around to get a feel for it "Is this the power you choose?" the voice asked and the boy nodded and then the shield disappeared.

"Now choose a power to give up." The boy walked to the sword and the voice said "The warrior the power of strength." The boy chooses this power because he knew what power does to men. "Is this the power you choose?" The voice asked and the boy nodded again, then the sword disappeared along with the staff then the darkness started to devour the platform along with the boy then he found himself on another platform this time it was green but it had a girl on it as well then a light appeared and the voice said, "Step towards the light."

So the boy did so and then the darkness appeared again but this time in the form of ant like creatures with beady yellow eyes and the voice said, "Don't be afraid you have the power to fight." Then the boy's hand started to glow and the shield reappeared and the boy knew what to do, he used it to attack one of the monsters and defeated it then another monster attacked but the boy blocked it but he couldn't block the other one which snuck up and slashed at him from behind.

"AHHH!" the boy screamed in pain and spun around striking the one that attacked him then the voice spoke again.

"When your against many foes you focus on one at a time."

The boy did just that and defeated the monsters, a set of stairs appeared the boy went up them and found another platform, but this one was pink and had three silhouettes of three girls, there was also a chest, "Open the chest." The voice said to the boy, the boy wondered and opened the chest to find a bottle in it, the bottle said 'potion' and the voice said. "Drink it." The boy drank it and his pain and wounds disappeared, a door appeared from a flash of light the boy opened the door and was in a small town.

_'I'm home?' T_he boy thought, "Pallet town?" He said, but the voice said.

"No, this is just an illusion." The boy couldn't believe what he heard. "I will ask a series of questions to see your character." The voice said, "You see a person hanging on a cliff what would you do?" The voice asked.

"Easy I would save him." The boy said with confidence.

"Even at the risk at the risk of your own life?" the voice asked and the boy just nodded surprising the voice, who then said, "The next question is your facing an army with only a few men, would you fight?"

"Yes, I know they would fight if it means protecting the ones they care about."

Then the voice said, "Now for the final question would you leave everything if it means protecting them." And the boy said something unexpected.

"I don't have anything I care about." Then the town disappeared and the boy was on another platform and the voice said.

"Walk to the light but beware the closer you are to the light the stronger your shadow becomes."

The boy didn't know what the voice until he turned around to see his shadow growing into a monster with the same yellow eyes but this one had a heart-shaped hole in its chest so the boy summoned his shield and prepared for battle the monster punched nearly flatting the boy but he managed to dodge it and jumped the creatures arm hit it in the face. The blow critically wounded the monster and it collapsed, the boy jumped out of the way but was swallowed in a wave of darkness and the voice was speaking "Do not be afraid because soon your light will become a weapon top defeat the darkness." That was what the voice said, the boy thought this was the end. "Ash." '_Huh' _"Ash, wake up Ash."

* * *

><p><em>Scene change<em>

"Ash, come on wake up Ash." Said a woman in her early 30's she was wearing a yellow shirt, a pink blouse, she had light brown hair tied in a ponytail, and she was trying to wake up the boy, now named Ash.

"Huh." Ash said "Mom what's wrong?" He asked his mother.

"Ash it looked like you were having a nightmare." Ash's mother said to her son.

"Yeah, mom, I was fighting these monsters and one of them tried to swallowed, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe." Ash said to his mother.

"Well I'm glad you're okay, come on were going to Unova, today remember?" she told her son.

"Yeah, I nearly forgot about that." Ash got up and walked with his mother to the door to see a car with man with graying brown hair, a Hawaiian flower shirt and sunglasses.

"Come on you two the plane won't wait for us." Said the old man.

"Okay Prof. Oak." Ash said to the now named professor.

"Ash, aren't you forgetting something?" Ash's mother told him.

"I almost forgot Pikachu, hey, Pikachu." Ash yelled to a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt tail that was sleeping in a flower bed.

"Pikaaa." Pikachu yawned and then climbed up his partners leg and up to his shoulder.

"Alright were ready." Then Ash and his mom got in the car and went to the airport

_Poketerra_

* * *

><p>Well here's the start of my story get ready new heroes, new enemies, and new powers.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I haven't been feeling good right now. So I'm continuing my story so leave a review all right. Any way I don't own anything in this story everything belongs to their owners.

_Chapter 2: Sena's awakening_

* * *

><p>The same darkness, the same never ending darkness was all you could see. <strong>SPLASH! <strong>Another boy found himself falling into the darkness, but this boy was different. His hair was light brown and somewhat in the shape of an L, his shirt was white but blue on the sleeves, he was also wearing dark jeans and he wore white and black shoes with red laces.

The boy was falling and he landed on something, there was a bright light that reviled the same platform as before, the same color, the same girl, the same darkness. "Your adventure will begin soon and I shall train you before then." It was the same body less voice as before.

The boy looked around but didn't see anyone. "Choose the power you wish to have for it will define you." The boy felt the platform shake as three pillars were raised from the ground it was the same weapons as before but there were different. The changes were small but they were there, the end of the sword's hilt was green instead of blue, the staff had a red head with two points coming out of it and the shield had a green mark in the middle that looked like a football helmet. "Choose the power you wish to have."

The voice said and the boy moved to the staff, "The power of the mystic, the power of bliss, the power of ruin, is this the power that you seek?" But the boy shook his head and returned the staff, he then moved to the shield, "The defender, the power to block all strikes, the power to defend, is this the power that you seek?"

The boy nodded his head and the shield disappeared, "Now chose the power you wish to leave." The boy walked to the staff, "Is this the power you wish to leave?" the voice asked and the boy nodded his head and as soon as the staff disappeared the platform started shaking and the darkness started to consume it and the boy. He found himself on another pillar this one had a girl with long brown hair and a long white dress but behind her was a large creature with a purple cape.

Just then the same creatures from appeared, "Don't be afraid you have the power to fight." The voice said as the shield reappeared in the boy's hand. He was wondering how that happened one of those creatures attacked, the boy managed to block it but the impact sent him back a few feet, then another monster struck this time hitting the boy in the chest, "AAAHHH!" The boy screamed as blood started leaking out of the wound, a third monster tried to attack him, but the boy managed to do a 360 spin and sliced it in two.

"There are two ways to fight one is to slow down and let them come to you or attack them yourself." The boy thought about it for a second and he ran, faster than humanly possible and jammed he's shield into one of them and did judo sweep on another one, then more of them appeared, he then used his super human speed to finish them as quickly as they came after that was said and done a small pillar of light appeared and created a spiral stair case. The boy climbed the stairs to find another pillar this one had the three silhouettes as before but the girls looked different from before, there was one the made the boy stop to look, then the boy saw a chest, "Open the chest."

The voice said and the boy did so he tapped on it twice with his shield and it opened to show a small bottle that read "Potion", the boy drank and felt his wounds closing up and feeling relief, just then there was a bright light that revealed a door, the boy walked through it and saw…

* * *

><p><em>Scene change<em>

The boy found himself in a Tokyo like town with enormous buildings that nearly reached the sky and loads of people moving in every direction. "Tokyo? How'd I get back here?" the boy asked himself.

"No this is just an illusion I have created to test you." The boy couldn't believe it this place looked the same as his hom. "The first question would you fight a man with honor or with dirty tricks?"

The voice asked, the boy responded with, "I would always face my foes with honor and dignity." _'If had any strength in my body to do that.' _The boy said with that last comment he kept to himself.

"The second question would sacrifice yourself if it meant protecting the lives millions?" The voice asked the boy who said.

"Anyone, who would leave people to die is nothing, but a coward."

This impressed the voice, "Now the final question how would you describe yourself?" This was a really personal question.

"Well, I'm not all that strong, I'm not all that confident and the only thing I'm good at is my speed, but if I had to change myself I would do it to protect my friends."

Then there was flash of light and he found himself on another pillar, "This is something you must remember the closer you get to the light the stronger your shadow becomes." The boy was wondering what the voice said when he felt like something was behind him. He turned to see the same monster that was in Ash's dream, the monster pulled its arm back and shot it at him but the boy managed to dodge it. He used his speed to quickly move in on the monster, climb up its arm and use his shield to smash its face but the boy's strike didn't have as much power as Ash's so it took him a second try do defeat it. After the battle the monster fell and created a wave of darkness that swallowed the boy, who struggled to escape, but the force that pulling him was too strong, "Remember in you is a light that will become your strength."

* * *

><p><em>Scene change<em>

"Sena, wake up Sena." Said a woman who was trying to wake up the now named Sena.

"Uh fine more minutes mom." But Sena's mom was getting impatient, "Sena Kobayakawa wake up right now!"

Sena's mom screamed into his ear, shocking him to his senses "OOOWWWW, all right mom, I'm up." Sena said rubbing his sore ear.

"Come on Sena it's time for you to go to school." Sena's mom said.

* * *

><p><em>Scene change<em>

A high school a really big high school was where Sena was at. _'I hope I passed the test.' _ Sena thought.

"HEY SENA!" yelled a girl with short brown hair.

"Good morning Mamori-neechan." Sena said to the girl.

"So what number are you?" Mamori asked.

"Um, I'm 21, I'm pretty sure! I failed, I'm going home!" Man, dude's got some confidence issues, but Mamori grabbed him by the shirt so he couldn't run away.

"Okay let's see 21… 21… there I see it." Mamori jumped up and down pointing at the number 21.

"I did it!" Sena said while crying a little bit.

"Even though you're bad at math and English you did great!" Was that supposed to be a compliment?

"I guess I should be glad I'm in the tenth grade." Sena said.

"Sena you're finally in high school." Mamori said quietly.

"Yeah ever since grade school you've protected me." Grade school? he needed to be protected since grade school? "Well aren't you lucky! Having a beautiful girl you've known since childhood!" Mamori said, someone thinks highly of herself. "Sena con…" Mamori said when she was interrupted by Sena.

"Con...?" Sena asked.

"Con...Con...Con..? Oh yeah! I have things to do!" Mamori said who then left in a hurry. _'Was Mamori-neechan crying?'_ Sena thought, but behind a corner of the school was a spikey-haired blond teenager with demon like fangs and a fat teen behind him.

"Target acquired." He said in a demonic tone and then the two rushed towards Sena, who was thrown into the air by them.

_'Wow this is the first time I've been thrown in the air.'_ Sena thought.

"Here use this to call your parents." The demon teen said, as he gave his cell phone Sena.

"Can I really use this?" Sena asked the dude.

"Yes go right ahead." The teen said as Sena began typing his number.

While he was thinking _'It's good to see such a kind senpai.'_ "Hey mom you there?" but the demon took his phone and ran off with his fat friend behind him _'What just happened?'_

* * *

><p><em>One day later<em>

Sena got his school uniform which, a green jacket, with a white shirt, a blue tie, and blue jeans but it was big._ 'I know it's big but you'll grow into.'_ Is what Sena thought when Mamori got it for him "Guess it can't be helped?" Sena said

to himself seriously his clothes were big, _'All right, here I go.'_

__Daemon city__

* * *

><p>All right that's two keybladers, all that's left is to get them together, hope to get back to this. Please leave a review and I'll be back with more Kingdom Hearts Redux.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Destruction, new worlds, and new problems**

* * *

><p><em>Poketerra<em>

Two weeks after Ash's dream he traveled to a land of Unova to enter its league he already saw his first legendary Pokémon known as Zekrom, the starters for new Unova trainers, a girl with big purple hair named Iris and her Pokémon Axew, which was small, green, and had tusks that jutted to the side, and won his first Gym badge from the Striaton city gym with Cilan, a leader from the gym along with his two brothers Chili and Cress, joining him on his travel.

Right now they were just resting in the middle of a plain, a cool breeze flowing in the air with the smell of a great meal being prepared by Cilan, while Iris was resting on the branch of a tree, while Ash… wait where is Ash?

"Pikachu, thunderbolt now," Oh there he is dodging thunderbolts from Pikachu, wait he's doing what… "Heh, you got to do better than that Pikachu!" Ash said smiling as he continued dodging more thunderbolts.

"Hey, Ash it's time to eat," Cilan said, Ash turned to look at him but Pikachu fired another thunderbolt which it Ash dead center and making him extra crispy and coughed up some ash and fell to the ground in a heap.

* * *

><p><em>Daimon city<em>

Meanwhile Sena had problems of his own, first he was getting a beat down from three guys the first one had long brown hair, and a serious expression on his face, the second had blond hair, and sunglasses, the final one was also blond and seemed to be the leader of the group, after the beating Sena got turned into their lackey.

"I'm sorry kid but we just sold our last sandwich," the owner of the school store said to Sena, who looked sadden by the news.

"Okay," he said looking at the ground before turning and ran at full speed to an alley, which was fifteen minutes from the store but Sena did it in five, to meet up with the three goons from before. "Sorry, guys, they said they ran out." And the three guys responded with.

"Huh?!"

"Huh?!"

"Huh?!"

O…Kay, so these guys are called the Ha-Ha brothers and the three threw Sena to a small shed next to a large field. "Hey guys look at this," The brown haired thug said, the others turned to see he was wear a Daimon high football helmet with green eye-shield.

"Take that off you look like an idiot." The blond without the sunglasses said, "All right, since no ever uses this place I'm sure no one would mind a few blood stains on the floor." He said ready to clobber Sena when the door opened, the four turned to see a large, round, tan, fat man wearing their school uniform.

"I can't believe it," The teen said look down at the floor, shaking "You guys want to join the American Football club!" … What…? The four just stared at him as he stared at the others with stars in his eyes

Just then, "Move it, you tube of lard!" The thug wearing the helmet tried to tackle him but couldn't even move him an inch. "You guys help me," The other two tackled the big guy but still couldn't move him.

"Oh, you guys want to be linebackers," The guy said as if nothing's happening. "Well, to be a good linebacker you've got to put your hands under the opponents arm," he said using his giant hands to sandwich the goons together, "Like this!"

The big guy threw the goons like they were rag dolls and they crashed onto the ground and the one with the long brown hair got the helmet he was wearing knocked off, the goons started to get up slowly clutching their arms in pain before running off making the large man depressed until he turned around to see Sena lying on the floor and instantly lit up.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown castle<em>

Okay so we've got a world filled small but powerful creatures, another that has super powered football and now we've got one with a huge white castle QUACK! Was that a duck, no, seriously a duck wearing a purple and brown shirt and matching hat ran into an inner garden too see a dog in a suit of armor sleeping. "Goofy, wake up," The duck said shaking the now named Goofy who just rolled over and I guess the duck has a short temper because he summoned a thunderbolt zapping Goofy, waking him up.

"Hey there, Donald, G'morning" Goofy said rubbing his eyes, and was this normal, but Donald shushed him and said "We've got a problem, Goofy, but don't tell anyone about this,"

"Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the queen."

"Daisy?"

"No, its top secret," Donald yelled but Goofy said "G'morning, ladies," Donald turned his head slowly to see a mouse in a pink dress and a duck in a purple dress, Donald just chuckled nervously.

* * *

><p><em>Castle library<em>

The four bi-pedal animals gathered in the castle's library and man is it huge, there's like 2,000 books and that's just the first floor and Minnie was reading the letter the king left behind. _'Donald, sorry to rush off without saying goodbye, but there's big trouble brewing. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've got to go check into it. There are four people with a "key"—these are the keys to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need those keys or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. P.S. would you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal._

* * *

><p><em>Poketerra<em>

Its night in this world and everyone was sleeping piece fully "No…" except for Ash who seemed to be having a nightmare, moving his body every which way.

* * *

><p><em>PoketerraAsh's nightmare_

There's only fragment of them but the only notable ones are a forest fire, the forest inhabitants running away for safety, a five year old girl holding an unconscious five year old boy, and a monster that appeared to be half human and half bat creature with razor sharp claws roaring, a roar that would send chills down someone's spine.

* * *

><p><em>Poketerra<em>

Ash snapped awake sitting himself up waking his sleeping mate, Pikachu "Pika?" he asked wondering why Ash was awake and drenched in cold sweat.

Ash turned to him and said, "It's nothing, Pikachu, let's just get back to sleep." And with that Ash laid down while Pikachu believed that he saw tear flowing down his face.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown castle<em>

Back at the castle Donald and Goofy were walking down a spiral staircase "Gosh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked a small cricket wearing a tuxedo and top hat.

"It was terrible," He said dreading the memory, "We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

But then, Donald said "Goofy?" Then Goofy finally realized something.

"I got it. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've got to protect the world border."

"'Order,'" Donald corrected.

"Right, world order." The three continued walking until they reached an air ship base Donald and Goofy walked up to a tube "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready." He said as the tube carried the message to two chipmunks one had a black nose and the other had a red nose, but both of them wore an engineer suit, then the one with the red nose flipped a lever and it put Donald and Goofy into the ship face first and somehow a yellow dog with a green collar jumped into the Ship and then the hatch opened up and they flew away.

* * *

><p><em>Poketerra<em>

Even though Ash was trying to sleep the earth was shaking, "Can't a guy get one night of sleep?" He said putting on his gloves, vest, and hat but the ground was shaking even more causing Ash to get down on one knee, finally waking up Cilan, and knocking Iris off her tree, "Pikachu, get on." He ordered which Pikachu followed "Guys, we've got go now!" Ash yelled while the others were still groggy.

"What's going on?" Cilan asked as he climbed out of his sleeping bag while Ash helped Iris up.

"What's going on?" Iris asked clutching her head until Ash grabbed her hand.

"No time, run!" Ash yelled pulling her.

"Ash, what's going on?" Iris asked.

"I don't know," Ash said confused with this situation, "But what I do know is it's bad!" Just then the ground cracked open swallowing Ash and Iris.

"Pansage, Vine whip," Two vines grabbed them and pulled them back up, they looked to see Cilan, who was dressed as a butler, and Pansage, a monkey with green fur and a tuft on top of his head. "You two do realize you're still holding hands?" Cilan asked, Ash looked at his hands and saw Iris quickly pull away, he was going ask why she was red, but he saw someone farther up the plain and when he realized who it was he ran to him.

* * *

><p><em>Daimon city<em>

Ash wasn't the only one having trouble in his world for Sena, what was once an ordinary walk from school turned into a run for survival, he dodged falling pieces of buildings, uprooted trees, and the occasional flying car. _'What's going on,'_ Sena thought jumping over a large crack from the earth, _'I hope mom and dad are alright, and what about Mamori?'_ Sena's head was working hard to remember where his parents said they were going.

"Sena, over here!" Sena turned his head to see Mamori, his mom, and his dad, but Sena was still running so he used his right foot as a brake, circled around, and made a left into his family and friend tackling them with a bear hug.

"It's good to see that you're safe to Sena," his mom said smiling.

"Mom we have to get out of here," Sena said as the earth continued to shake.

"Yes, you're right, come you three we have to find a way out of here." Sena's dad said walking away, along with Sena's mom and Mamori, Sena was going to follow them but something caused him to turn around and then he saw a boy with silver hair.

"…Riku…?" Sena said in surprise before running to the boy named Riku.

* * *

><p><em>Poketerra<em>

Things just went from bad to worse as the very earth began to crumble, while Ash just stood there in daze as he saw "Gary." Gary Oak his childhood friend and rival. "Gary, what are you doing here," Ash asked "Come on, we've got to get out of here."

"Isn't it incredible," Gary said as if this was a blessing "Come, Ash join the darkness, and find worlds beyond our own." Ash could only stare at what his friend had become, and then Gray held a hand out to the confused Ash and started to get swallowed by the darkness, Ash tried to grab his hand but realized he was already being taken by the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Daimon city<em>

Sena was facing the same predicament and he was almost gone until he heard the voice from his dream. _'Do not worry because you have the power to give your light form.' _Just then there was a flash of light, the darkness was gone and Sena was on his knees holding a large key, Sena got his bearings back and stood up, noticing the item in his left hand before hearing the voice again _'You now wield the power of the Keyblade.' _

"Keyblade…?" Sena repeated moving the Keyblade in his hand, its handle was gold, the blade silver, and it had a keychain that had the same silhouette from the castle, and just then the monsters from his dream came from the shadows.

* * *

><p><em>Poketerra<em>

Sheesh, I heard of double trouble but this is ridicules, okay Ash was getting swallowed by the darkness and you know just check Sena for everything, now Ash was fighting the monsters from before with the same Keyblade and sliced right through them with the help of Pikachu he must have taken 20 of them before the very ground was ripped apart and the large monster appeared, it tried to slam its giant fist on Ash but he rolled out of the way and started to slash it hand and it seems to be effective that it collapsed so Ash took the chance and attacked his face getting it in the eye, it shot up and fired balls of energy.

Ash managed to dodged some of them but the last one slammed into his back causing him to yell in pain, Pikachu, who couldn't stand to see his friend in pain, launched a full powered thunder bolt into the monster's face, causeing it collapse, defeated and sucked up into a large, red, sphere that floated above the world consuming it, Ash and Pikachu tried to stay on the ground, clawing at it, but they were sucked into the sphere and I don't have to say it but the same thing happened to Sena except he didn't have an electric powered mouse so he had to do it the old fashioned way.

* * *

><p><em>Traverse Town<em>

Meanwhile in Traverse Town, a rural place with houses and stores everywhere, Goofy looked up at the night sky and exclaimed "Donald, look two stars are going out." He said as Donald looked at the stars.

"Come on," he said "We've got to find those keys." Before walking off but the dog walked in the other direction.

"Hey, Donald, I think we should follow Pluto." Goofy said, pointing to where Pluto went, but Donald just snapped.

"Did ask for your opinion, you big galoot." And then he walked off with Goofy following, but Pluto found Pikachu trying to wake up a sleeping Ash and Sena, Pluto walked up to Sena and licked his face, but got no response so he decided to slam his paws on his chest.

"Ow," Sena yelled while Ash _*BZZT* _guess one shock wasn't enough for Pikachu and this surprised Sena. "Hey, guy are you okay," Sena asked the baked Ash.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a zap." He said getting up and dusted himself off, "Two things: one who are you and two, where is this place?" Ash asked.

"First I'm Sena Kobayakawa and Second, I don't have a clue of where we are." Sena looking around.

"Well we won't find anything if we stay here, come on, Pikachu." Ash said letting Pikachu run up his arm and rest on his shoulder.

"I'm coming with you, mostly because I don't have anywhere else to go.

"All right, let's go, Sena."

"Wait," Sena said.

"What's up?" Ash asked.

"I don't know your name."

Ash chuckled "My name's Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, but everyone just calls me Ash." So the three heroes walked off to a new adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Remember, I don't own any of these characters just the story.

**Chapter 4: Discovery of fate, and two new allies.**

* * *

><p>Ash and Sena walked out of the alley to see small buildings all around to the left and right of an empty space, "Whoa," Ash said. "Guess this is some sort of town."<p>

Just then Sena screamed right in Ash's ear "AHHH!"

"What was that for…?" Ash asked before going wide-eyed when he saw that Sena also had Keyblade, "How do you have one?"

"That's what I want to know," Sena said with eyes as large as china plates "Maybe, we can find someone who can tell us what's going on." Sena wondered.

"Hey, Sena look a shop," Sena turned to see a shop next to them

"Wonder if anyone's there?"

"I think it's best to be careful, we don't know where we are or how we got…" Sena realized Ash went into the building "He went in without thinking, what's wrong with him?" he said walking to the window and saw a middle aged man talking to Ash.

The man had blond hair, goggles, and a toothpick in his mouth, a thin beard, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, black boot, and an orange cloth wrapped around his waist, and he had gruff voice.

Sena sighed in relief _'Guess it's safe to go in.' _He thought entering the building

Ash saw him and said "Hey Sena, this is Cid the shopkeeper."

Ash and Sena told them their stories to the now named Cid told them what was happening and who he was. "Those Pokémon-things sound pretty interesting," he said sitting with his feet on his desk "Anyway, kids, you say you're missing your friends."

"We aren't kids," Ash said defensively "Anyway one of my friends is about this tall, looks like a butler, and has green hair, the other is a little smaller than me, has big purple hair, and is from village." He finished

"Sorry, kid I haven't seen anyone like that." Cid said.

"Hey, I'm missing a friend to." Sena said gaining the attention of the others "She's this tall, has pink hair, and is a nice girl."

"Does she have a nice rack?" Cid asked

"What's a rack?" Ash asked, causing Cid and Sena to blush and Pikachu shake his head

"Never mind kid." Cid said avoiding eye contact with the hormone less hero. "Anyway I've never saw anyone like that, but I'll be looking."

Ash started leaving "Come on, Sena let's go." He then started to walk to the door, Sena bowed said "Thank you for your time," then walked out.

The three left Cid's shop, and found a large door behind it. They entered to see something that terrified them. they saw a man fall on his back, his chest glowing and out of the light his heart flew out. The man disappeared while his heart turned into a short, purple skinned Heartless, with red, claws, a knight's helmet, and emblem on his chest, which looked like a fragmented heart.

But, just as fast as the new monster appeared, it disappeared the three were confused until the ant-like Heartless appeared "It's the monsters from before!" Ash and Sena yelled preparing to battle. One Heartless jumped, ready to slash Ash's face off but Sena knocked it back "Thanks for the help." Ash said

"No problem." Sena said, but thought differently _"That was too close if I'm going to beat these things, I need all the help I can get."_ While Sena was thinking this Ash was hacking the things to pieces and Pikachu was electric. But every time they defeated one monster another took its place.

* * *

><p><strong>Five minutes later<strong>

"Man, how many did we take out?" Ash asked, catching his breath.

"These things just don't quit." Sena said, with his face on the floor. "You think Cid has a place for us to stay?" He asked.

"Let's check." Ash said moving to the door surprising Sena

"_How much energy does he have?" _Sena thought before getting up to the door.

But when they were behind Cid's shop more of those monsters appeared! "Give me a break!" Ash said slamming his Keyblade into one of them. The three fought through the monsters and ran into Cid's shop, who acted like this was normal. After the threesome rested up they left the building, although they had to sleep on the floor.

But when the two stepped out they saw a tall man, with brown hair that went to his chin. He had a scar on his face, wore a leather jacket, black jeans, a white shirt, black boots, a necklace of a wolf, and he also had a large weapon on his back that seemed to be a cross for a long sword and a gun "They'll come at you of nowhere." The man said in a calm voice.

"Who are you?" Ash and Sena said confused with what he said, while Pikachu started sparking.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you wield the Keyblade. But why would it pick kids like you?"

"We are not kids!" Sena yelled annoyed with being called a kid.

"Never mind," the man said unfazed by Sena and started to walk towards the group "Now, let's see that Keyblade." But Ash and Sena drew their Keyblades and, finally, saw how the other held his own.

"The way you hold your blade is weird," Ash and Sena said to each other, the way that Ash was holding his Keyblade was that it was in his right hand, while his left leg and left hand were pointing towards the man, his blade resting on his right shoulder, while Sena was holding his Keyblade with both hands, placed it on his side and crouched down.

"Fine, have it your way." Just then the man drew his sword and lunged at Ash who blocked the blow allowing Sena slice the man in the stomach knocking him backwards, but the attack barely hurt him he looked and saw Pikachu fire a Thunderbolt at him, but the man easily blocked it but Pikachu's attack gave Sena the chance to strike with a flurry of slashes.

Sena slashed to the left, to the right, and finished with a downward slash but the man blocked each of Sena's strikes then Sena jumped back, Ash stepped in and did an overhead slash but the man blocked it causing Ash to stumble backwards, but Pikachu rushed in and tackled the man, then Sena did a spinning slash and cut the man in the chest.

But when Ash was going to strike the man formed a ball of red energy in his hand and threw it at Ash, sending him flying "What was…!" But Sena didn't have time to react before being blasted as well.

But Ash and Sena got up besides being burnt from the attack. "What was that attack?" Ash asked quickly removing his burning vest, but Sena just shrugged clutching his side, then Pikachu ran over to Ash.

"Pi-Pika Pikachu Pi?"

"Don't worry, Pikachu, I'm fine," Ash said placing a hand on his buddy's head while Sena stared in awe.

"Ash, you can understand him?" He asked with his eyes darting from Ash to Pikachu and back to Ash.

"Yeah, it came naturally after a few months." Ash said, shrugging. Then an idea came to Ash "Hey, Pikachu I've got an idea, come over here." He said pulling his partner to him and started whispering in his ear, after Ash finished Pikachu looked like Ash had a screw loose but agreed to whatever Ash said.

"What's the plan," Sena asked confused.

"Just follow my lead." Ash said, smiling and then rushed to the man, blade ready, but at the last second Ash jumped over the man who was confused, then was hit in the stomach by Pikachu who was covered in electricity. While Ash landed behind the man and struck his back saying "Sena now!" Sena realized what happened, moved to the man's side and thrust his blade into the man's side sending him flying into the square. "How's that," Ash said gasping for air "Come on guys let's go." But Ash fell to the ground followed by Sena and then Pikachu.

The man, on the other hand was, staring to get up "Aw, your slipping, Leon." Said a black haired teenage girl who wore a green shirt held up by suspenders, black fingerless gloves that went close to her shoulders, orange gloves that went to her forearms, pale short-shorts, white socks that went to her thighs, orange boots, and a white headband.

"I went easy on them," Leon said "Looks like things are a lot worse than we thought," He said, obviously about Ash and Sena "A lot worse."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Donald and Goofy<strong>_

Ash, Sena, and Pikachu weren't the only ones in Traverse town. "Gawrsh, there's no one here." Goofy said, terrified "Sure is spooky."

But Donald was different, "Aw, phooey. I'm not scared," he said confidently until a hand touched him and jumped 20 ft. and landed on Goofy.

"Excuse me," a soft-voiced female said, "Did the king sent you?" she asked. The two looked behind them to see a girl with long, brown hair, wearing a pink dress, arm bangles, and brown boots.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ash and Sena<strong>_

Ash and Sena woke up to see something horrible they were… sleeping in the same bed. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed jumping out of the bed when they heard a giggle. They turned to see Leon and the girl. "I told you putting them in the same bed was a bad idea." Leon said to the girl.

"Oh, lighten up, Squall." She said to Leon?

"That's Leon," he said calmly.

Ash and Sena realized their Keyblades were on the floor "My Keyblade," They said.

"Yeah, the Heartless will chase after you when you guys wield your Keyblades, so we had to keep it away from you two." The girl said, in a matter-of-factly manner. "And by the way, my name's Yuffie."

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them," Leon said "But it won't work for long. Still I can't you two are half of the four keys." He said picking up the wielders Keyblades which glowed, disappeared, and reappeared in their owner's hand, surprising the boys, but Ash had a question.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Donald and Goofy<strong>_

Donald and Goofy were in the other room talking to the girl "Okay, you know there are many worlds out there," She said "Besides your castle and this town, right?"

"Yeah," Donald said confused as to how she knew that.

"But they're supposed to be a secret," Goofy said covering his mouth.

The girl explained how she knew about the other world "They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now" she said, sadly "When the Heartless came, everything changed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ash and Sena<strong>_

"The Heartless," Sena asked.

"The ones who attacked you, remember?" Yuffie asked

"Those without hearts," Leon said with spite in his words.

"The darkness in people's hearts—that's what attracts them," Yuffie said.

"And there is darkness within every heart," Leon finished.

"Hey, have you guys heard of a man named Ansem?" Yuffie asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Donald and Goofy<strong>_

"Ansem," Goofy asked.

"He was studying the Heartless," the girl said "He recorded all his findings in a very detailed report."

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" Goofy asked.

The girl shook her head "Its pages were scattered everywhere."

"Scattered," Donald asked.

"Too many worlds," The girl said.

"Oh, then maybe the king went out to find them." Goofy wondered.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly," the girl said.

"We've gotta find him quick!" Goofy said worried about the king.

"Wait," Donald said "First we need to find those keys!"

"That's right. The Keyblade," the girl said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ash and Sena<strong>_

"We're two of the four keys?" Ash asked

"Exactly," Yuffie said nodding her head.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," Leon said "That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."

"I didn't want this," Sena said, his head drooping.

"The Keyblade choses its master," Yuffie said. "And it chose you two."

"So tough luck," Leon said, coldly

"How did this happen," Sena asked "I remember coming home from school then everything went crazy…" he then remembered "What happened to my home, my family?"

"You know what," Leon said "I really don't know."

"Hey, I lost my world too, but I'm not going cry," Ash said.

"What are we going to do," Sena said depressingly, but was changed to shock to see Ash, ignoring him, near a chest.

"How do you open this," Ash wondered before remembering what he did in the dream and tapped the chest with his Keyblade, which opened to show a small bottle filled with blue liquid with the word 'Elixir' on the label.

"You two need to be prepared," Leon said to the heroes.

"Pikachu," Pikachu seemed insulted.

"Three heroes, Leon," Ash stated.

"Leon," Yuffie yelled and pointed to the Heartless appeared out of nowhere.

"Yuffie, go," Leon ordered which Yuffie followed, and it seemed Donald heard the noise and went to the door only to be slammed by it.

"Yuffie," The girl said surprised and chased after Yuffie.

"Ash, Sena, let's go," Leon said knocking the Heartless out the window, and jumped down the balcony, followed by Ash, then Pikachu, while Sena… took the stairs. After coming down Sena meet up with Ash and Leon who slashing Heartless.

"Don't bother with the small fry," Leon said blasting a Heartless "Go for the leader!"

Leon ran past the Heartless, who's only target seemed to be Ash and Sena, who were taking them down left and right, taking the ant-like Heartless down easily, but had trouble with the new knight Heartless who were able to block their attacks.

The three did well, but what they didn't know is when they reached their destination they were in for a fight they won't soon forget.

* * *

><p>I think I'm getting better at this, leave a review and I'll be back with more, Kingdom Hearts Reduex!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, first I'm sorry for not doing much for, like, a week but that's because my computer had to restart completely and second I had a lot to think about, so let's start with chapter five of Kingdom Hearts Reduex and i don't own anything.

**Chapter 5: Guard Armor and a new world.**

* * *

><p>Ash, Sena, and Pikachu were in Traverse Town's square defeating the last of knight Heartless, but heard screams coming from somewhere and then where flattened by Donald and Goofy.<p>

"The keys!" They said joyfully. But they're joy was cut short when the ground began to shake and the exits where blocked by pillars of stone and a large number of knight Heartless appeared.

"Listen, I don't know how you guys know about the Keyblade, but let's beat these guys first, okay?" Ash asked Donald and Goofy who just nodded.

Ash and Sena rushed in slashing at Heartless left and right while Pikachu was electrifying them. "What can you two do anyway?" Sena asked slashing a Heartless in two.

Donald chuckled before pulling a staff out of his pouch, summoned a ball of fire, and threw it at a Heartless burning it to cinders. _'Okaaay, don't make the duck made.' _Sena thought, surprised by what Donald did.

"My turn!" Goofy yelled with a shield on his arm, spinning around hitting Heartless like a pinball.

"All right we took them down!" Ash cheered before hearing a strange whistle. "Anybody else hear that?" He asked before looking up and seeing large pieces of armor falling from the sky and forming a large heartless whit the same emblem as the knight's on his chest.

"So that's the large Heartless Leaon was talking about, huh?" Ash shrugged before rushing at the Heartless, surprising the other four.

"Ash what are you doing! You don't even know what it can do!" Sena yelled, but Ash ignored him and continued charging at the Heartless. Ash leaped and slashed at the Heartless but bounced off of it and crashed on his back.

"Ouch, I did not see that coming." Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

Sena sighed and said, "Do you always rush in head first?" He asked, glaring at Ash.

"Just fight the monster, all ready, will you?" Ash asked.

Sena zoomed in focusing on one of the armor's arm's. It tried to stomp on him but Sena rolled out of the way and continued attacking the leg's. "What are you guys waiting for!?" He yelled at the others who snapped out of a daze.

"Sheesh, what's with him?" Donald asked before summoning a rain of thunder on the Heartless.

"I have got to learn how to do that!" Ash said in awe of Donald's power, before slashing at the Heartless' other arm. Goofy joined the battle by focusing on the Heartless' feet.

"Man, this thing is tough!" Sena said repeatedly shlashing the Heartless.

"Just keep hitting it, I'm sure it's nearly beat." Ash said when one of the Heartless' arm's disappeared. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on it's head!" He ordered to which Pikachu responded.

Pikachu's Thunderbolt struck it's mark, electrifying the Heartless and destroying it's remaining limbs. "Way to go, Pikachu!" Ash cheered, before going back to the task. "Okay, guys let's strike all at once!"

The five struck the Heartless' chest, it's head falling to the ground and a large heart coming out of the hole where it's was before it vanished.

"So you guys were looking for us?" Ash asked, confused, while Donald and Goofy nodded.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielders of the Keyblade." The group turned to see Leon and Yuffie.

"Hey, Why don't you three come with us?" Goofy asked. "We can go to other worlds in our vessel."

"I wonder if I can find Mamori?" Sena asked himself.

"Of course." Donald said, encouraging Sena.

"Are you sure?" Goofy whispered to Donald.

"Who knows? But we need both of them to come with us to help find the king."

"Ash, Sena, go with them." Leon said sternly. "Especially if you want to find your friend."

"I guess I'll go." Sena said looking to the ground.

"But you can't come along with us looking like that." Donald said. "Understand? No frowning, no sad face, okay?" He asked the two humans.

"Yeah, you gotta look funny, like us!" Goofy said smiling.

"This boat runs on happy faces."

"Happy?" Sena asked.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Ash asked before streaching his face and sticking out his tounge making Sena, Pikachu, Donald and Goofy burst in laughter.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy said through his laughs.

"Hey, Ash, mind if I ask you something?" Yuffie asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well... what is Pikachu anyway?"

"Oh, you see in my world there are creatures called Pokemon like Pikachu."

This caught everyone's attention. "You mean there's more?" Sena asked, intrueged.

"Yeah, there's over 600 species of Pokemon, although I think it'll be easier just to show you." Ash said reaching into his pocket but the started checking his other pockets and his hat.

"Um, Ash what's u-." Sena said before Ash screamed in terror.

"IT'S GONE!"

"What's gone!" Sena said covering his ears.

"My Pokedex!" Ash yelled, surprising Pikachu and confusing the others.

"What's a Pokedex?" Yuffie asked.

"It an electric encyclopedia on all things Pokemon and my I.D. and now it's gone!"

"Boy, you have some powerful lungs, I heard you all the way from the First District." The group turned to see Cid walking over to them.

"Hey, Cid good to see you." Yuffie said, smiling.

"Hey there and Boy I almost forgot to give you this." Cid presented a small black rectangle with a screen.

"My Pokedex!" Ash cheered.

"That small thing's a Pokedex?" Yuffie asked looking it.

"Wait and see, Yuffie, hey I made a ryhme." Ash pressed severel buttons and the a female voice came up.

PIKACHU THE ELECTRIC MOUSE POKEMON. IT STORES VAST AMOUNTS OF ELECTRICITY WITHIN POUCHES IN IT'S CHEEKS.

"Woah, that's amazing." Sena said, amazed.

"I said the same thing." Cid said, amused.

"Cid, why did you have my Pokedex, anyway?" Ash asked.

"Simple, I added a few features that I thought you'd need."

"Features... like what?"

"Let me show you." Cid grabbed the Pokedex and started pushing buttons.

"What are you doing?"

"Look for yourself." Cid pointed the screen to the group and his voice came out of it.

SHADOW THE ANT HEARTLESS. THESE ARE THE MOST COMMON AND WEAKEST OF THE HEARTLESS.

"How did you do that!" Ash said, amazed.

"Yup, I made this baby into a Heartless encyclopedia and put in a map!" Cid said, puffing his chest.

"Thanks Cid this'll be useful." Ash smiled and turned to Donald and Goofy. "All right, let's go. But first let's introduce ourselves. I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu." He pointed to himself and Pikachu, then putting his and in fron of him.

"I'm Sena. Nice to meet you." Sena said bowing and then putting his hand on Ash's.

"Donald." He said, putting his hand on Sena's.

"Goofy." The same with Donald.

"Ash, here." Leon said tossing a pouch to him.

"What's this?" Ash asked looking at the bag.

"It's a wallet you'll need it."

"Thanks, so Donald where's this vessel of your's."

"First here." Donald said, tossing two red spheres to Ash and Sena, which sank into theire skin, freaking them out. "Now you can use magic too, well atleast the 'Fire' spell, follow me."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The ship: cockpit<em>**

"Welcome to the gummi ship." Donald said as they entered.

"So this is your ship?" Sena looking around.

"Yep, it's great isn't it?" Voice said from somewhere.

"Who said that?" Ash asked, searching the place.

"Over here." Ash, Sena, and Pikachu looked at the top of the console and saw a cricket with a top hat and suit. "Jiminy's the name. Jiminy Cricket."

"A talking cricket and I thought things couldn't get any weirder." Sena said, shaking his head.

"So where do we go now?" Ash asked, ignoring Sena and sitting in the captain chair.

"Hey that's my chair!" Donald yelled, pushing Ash off of the chair.

"Watch it, will you!"

Goofy chuckled at this. "Donald's always like this." He said earning a hit on the head.

"What do you mean 'always like this.'" Donald said clobbering Goofy.

"Hey guys we're here." Sena said gaining the others attention.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"You guys seemed busy so I thought that I should drive."

"Thanks, so which world is this?"

"The monitor says 'Atlantica,' weird, so where are we supposed to land there's only water?"

"Leave it to me." Donald said, chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Atlantica<em>**

The group appeared in a flash of light and found themselves in an underwater cave. "What the... how can I breath here!?" Sena yelled, clutching his throat. Sena felt that something was different. "What the...!? My legs!" He screamed because his lower half was now a fish tail.

"This is cool!" Ash, who also had a fish tail, said doing loops, while Pikachu, who was now a yellow fish with brown stripes, was circling Donald, who's lower half was an octopus.

"Wow, this is a new experience." Goofy, who was a sea turtle, laughed.

"Donald, why are we fish?" Sena asked.

"I used my magic to let us blend in with this world." Donald stated.

"Come on, Sebastian." The freaks, um heroes turned to see a girl with a fish tail swimming with a yellow and blue fish and being followed by a crab.

"Ariel, wait! Slow down!" The crab named Sebastian said in a Jamaican accent. "Don't leave me behind!" Sebastian kept swimming until he hit Donald and swam behind Ariel.

"Relax, Sebastian. They don't look like one of them." Ariel said with a smile. "Right, Flounder."

"I don't know. There's something weird about them." The fish named Flounder said.

"Hey, who are you calling weird!" Ash said but started sinking. "Help me up, help me up!"

"They do seem... a little different. Where you from?" Ariel asked.

"We're kind of far away and we're not really used to these waters." Sena said keeping his balance.

"Oh, I see. In that case... Sebastian can show you how we swim around here."

"Ariel, King Triton will not like this!" Sebastian said nervously.

"Oh, don't worry." Ariel said before swimming away.

"Easy for you to say... Okay, it's time you kids learn how to swim properly. Now just calm down and rapidly move your tail."

The group did what Sebastian said and managed to stay in one place. "Good now try moving." Ash started first swimming circles around Sebastion making, him dizzy. Sebastian fell but was caught by Sena.

"You okay?" Sena asked.

"Yeah, I am." Sebastian said swimming up. "Now all of you try to catch Flounder."

"To easy! Come on Pikachu." Ash and Pikachu swam after Flounder but he was to fast. "Are you guys going to help!" Ash yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'll help." Sena said annoyed. Sena stayed in place as Flounder kept swimming and laughing.

"You guys can't catch me!" Flounder laughed until he hit someone.

"Hi." Sena said in front of Flounder, who darted away only to bump into Sena again. This happened a few more time until Sena finally took it seriously. "Got you, Flounder."

"Sena mind telling me how you did that?" Ash asked.

"I've been training my speed after I was five." Sena said surprising everyone.

"Okay, speedy now it's time for self-defense." Sebastian said but Ariel yelled.

"Sebastian!" Everybody turned to Ariel and saw jellyfish-like Heartless.

"Class is over. Good luck!" Sebastian said swimming into a giant clam with Flounder, while Ariel swam away. Ash and Sena summoned their Keyblades and rushed at them while Donald pulled his staff out of nowhere and froze several Heartless and let Goofy slam into them.

"Pikachu, use Quick attack followed by Iron tail!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu flew through Heartless in a stream of white and slammed his silver tail into the final one. "Way to go little buddy!" Ash cheered hugging Pikachu. After defeating the last Heartless Ariel swam back.

"All right you two, come on out." Sena said before slamming his Keyblade on the clam, realesing Sebastian, Flounder and a circle of light.

"Those creatures chased us here." Ariel said with worry.

"Oh, no!" Sebastian yelled "Those monsters might be heading for the palace, too!"

"We'd better head back right away!"

"But, wh-what if run it to more on our way?" Flounder stuttered.

"I'm sorry, but we need your help. please come to the palace with us." Ariel asked the heroes. "The trident marker on the walls point the way there. We won't get lost as long as we follow them. Okay, let's get going." She then swam away with Sebastian and Flounder.

After she was gone Sena started talking. "Guys, did we just get roped into helping a mermaid?" He asked the others who just nodded. "All right, let's go." Sena said following the markings on the wall.

"Hey, Ash mind if I say something?"

"Sure what is it?" Ash asked.

"Um, when we first meet you didn't seem all that sad, you know, about losing your world."

Ash shrugged and said, "Guess it didn't hit me that hard."

Sena was shocked by what Ash said, "You mean you weren't heartbroken when you lost everything and everyone you ever cared about."

"Well I'm sad about losing my Mom and my friend and a close friend betraying me but that's all." Sena turned his head to face Ash but saw his saddened face. "Hey we're here."

The group saw a large gleaming palace various fish swimming through holes in the walls _'What's with this guy, first he looked like someone took everything from him... which pretty much happened and now he's acting like a kid in a candy store.'_ Sena thought, confused.

"Ash,... Let's just go find Areil." Sena said before swimming away.

* * *

><p>Okay, done and come on guys leave a comment or something. See you next time with more Kingdom Hearts Reduex.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter for Kingdom Hearts Reduex, everything belongs to their owners, except for the story that's mine, enjoy.

_**Chapter 6: Palace and Triton**_

* * *

><p>The five heroes swam through the city looking for Ariel, only to be attacked by Heartless. "These guys are everywhere!" Ash yelled, slapping one with his tail.<p>

Sena swam into one thrusting his Keyblade into it, flipping the blade and stabbing another Heartless behind him. Donald launched ice at the Heartless freezing the Heartless, allowing Goofy to slam into them and Pikachu was ramming into them with with quick attack.

After defeating several Heartless, Ash and his team swam to the palace for safety from the limitless enemies. "There's just no end to them." Sena said, dodging Heartless, while Ash took his PokeDex from his hat and opened it.

**Sea Neon: These Heartless attack in numbers and move fast but are weak. **The PokeDex showed a small Heartless with tentacles, a bubble over it's head and a the Heartless mark on it.

**Search Ghost: These Heartless roam dark areas, emit a light from their eye to target their enemies and can warp from place to place. **The PokeDex changed to show a ghost-like Heartless with an eye dangling from it's socket and the heartless mark on it's chest.

"Is this really the time for that!" Donald screamed.

"Sorry." Ash chuckled, putting the Pokedex back.

"Guys, over here!" The group turned and saw Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder. The five swam over to them but the Heartless were closing in, it looked like their adventure was over before it began, just then a blast of lightning destroyed the Heartless.

"That was too close." The blast came from a large merman with long gray hair with a matching beard, a kings crown and a trident as large as him. "As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace." The old king stated.

"Daddy!" Ariel smiled, while the others did a double take.

_'She's his daughter.'_ Ash thought, covering his mouth.

_'I can't believe someone like her is the daughter of someone like him.'_ Sena thought, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, Ariel!" Ariel's father said in a stern voice. "When will you listen to me? It's dangerous out there!" Ariel rolled her eyes and sighed like she heard it all before. "Strange creatures lurk outside." Sebastian swam to the kings side and gestured to him.

"Behold. You five are swimming before the ruler of the seas: King Triton."

"Who are they, Sebastian?" King Triton asked the crab.

"They helped us fight off those creatures." Ariel answered.

"They don't look familiar." Triton said, suspicious of the group.

"We're from an ocean very far away." Ash said, looking away from the king.

"Yup." Goofy chuckled. "We came to find the Keyhole."

"The what?" Triton asked.

"What's that?" Ariel asked Goofy, who was swimming around her.

"Well, it's a-" Goofy started, but Sena closed his mouth and dragged him to the group.

"There's no such thing! Certainly not here." The king said, in a harsh tone, scaring Sena and Sebastian."

"But, Daddy..." Ariel started, but was interrupted by the king.

"Ariel, not another word!" He stated. "You are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?" Ariel was about to say something but swam away instead.

"I'm going to say something to the so called king." Ash said, swimming up to him while the others were freaking out. "Hey, you're majesty, I've got something to say." The king glared at Ash, but that didn't stop him. "You can't keep your daughter looked up like some kind of pet. you should let her do what she wants to do!" Ash glared at Triton, surprising everyone except the king who hit Ash with a blast from his trident.

Pikachu swam up to Ash and shaking him. "Heh, charred Ash." Ash chuckled before passing out, his eyes turning into spirals. Sena, Donald and Goofy swam up to him and carried him away.

_'This dude's just... I don't even want to know what he was thinking talking to a king like that."_ Sena thought, annoyed with Ash's actions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ash's dream<strong>_

_Ash was standing in a white and wide space filled with nothing. _'Where am I?' _Ash asked himself. He then heard voices coming from nowhere. _'There's that brat again.' 'Why can't he be more like his father.'

_Ash clutched his head as the world around him turned into a small town with a statue in the center. _'What a freak. 'Trust me, you're better off staying away from that freak.' _Ash looked around and saw a group of adult's just looking at him._ 'Why are they looking at me like that?' _The adults looked at him like he was a monster. _'You're such a baby.'

_Ash turned to see the town and the adults were gone, all that was left was a girl, that looked like a three or four year-old. Ash tried to look at her face but it was covered in darkness. '_Who is she?" _The girl Ash was looking at caused a sharp pain in the back of his mind. _'What is this place?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gummi ship sick bay<strong>_

Ash woke up on a white bed with bandages on his arm's, chest and head with just his pants. He sat up but cringed in pain and saw resting on the dresser was Pikachu, who was in dreamland. He chuckled and slowly climbed out and drawers for his clothes and put them on. He quietly walked into the bathroom, he brushed his bangs aside and saw a trail of tears flowing down his face. _'Why am I crying?'_ Ash thought, washing his face of the tears, then brushed his teeth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gummi ship cockpit<strong>_

"Guys, I'm okay! Sorry for getting electrocuted." Ash said , entering the cockpit. "Guys?" Ash looked around and found a note on the dashboard.

'DEAR ASH.' The note read. 'IF YOUR READING THIS THEN YOU WOKE UP AND WE'RE WONDERING HOW, 'CAUSE SERIOUSLY YOU GOT HIT WITH A LIGHTNING BOLT. ANYWAY, WE HAD TO CONTINUE THE MISSION WITHOUT YOU SO DO SOMETHING TO PASS THE TIME BECAUSE ONLY DONALD ORDERED CHIP AND DALE NOT TO ACTIVATE THE TRANSPORTER UNTIL HE SAID SO. TAKE CARE, FROM SENA AND GOOFY.'

"They ditched me!" Ash screamed, waking up Pikachu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atlantica<strong>_

"Are you sure we should of ditched Ash?" Goofy asked.

"Don't worry he's got that weird pet of his to take care of him." Donald quaked.

Sena, Donald and Goofy were inside Ariel's Grotto, which was filled with all sort's of things form vases and jewelry to forks and tin cans. Donald and Goofy were checking the jewelry while Sena was floating in front of a hole that looked like the tip of Triton's trident. _'Wonder where's the thing that fits here is?'_ Sena thought, crossing his arms.

"Hey guys let's try to find that Keyhole you were talking about." Ariel said, getting everyone's attention.

"But your father said-"

"Oh, he treats me like a little girl." Ariel said, interrupting Donald. "He never let's me do anything. He just... He just dosen't understand." She then swam away leaving the other's confused.

"Didn't Ash say that she was being kept locked up like some kind of pet?" Sena asked, which the others nodded in agrement. They swam out of the grotto, but behind them hidden in the shadows were two eels, one with a yellow left eye and the other had a yellow right eye. They're eyes sent whatever they saw to a pot being watched by a woman with an octopus for her lower half.

* * *

><p><em><strong>?<strong>_

"Those impudent fools will never find the Keyhole." She laughed. "But the girl could prove useful and I've got the Heartless. Triton my old friend... Your day is coming." She knows Triton?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside of Ariel's Grotto<strong>_

"So where do we look for a Keyhole under the sea?" Sena asked.

"We'll just have to look everywhere." Donald answered, earning a sigh from Sena. The three swam to the seaside cove and got attacked by the Heartless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten minutes later<strong>_

The three heroes were lying on a rock, breathing heavily. "How many did we beat?" Sena asked.

"Gee, I don't maybe, like, thirty or thirty-five?" Goofy guessed.

"Man, that's a lot." Sena gasped, then got knocked of the rock by a dolphin. "What was that for!" Sena yelled, while the dolphin moved it's head repeatedly.

"You want us to follow you?" Goofy asked the dolphin, who nodded. The three got on the dolphin and rode it like a bull in a rodeo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Calm Depths<strong>_

The Dolphin dropped them off near a cavern and stayed there. "Guess we're going in." Dona;d said, while Sena was petting the dolphin.

"Thanks for the ride." He said, gaining a chirp from the dolphin, Sena then entered the cove to find a sunken ship and a three rows of trouble.

* * *

><p>Chapter six is done 'cause in the rain or in the snow, Yeah, I got a funky funky flow. Anyone tell me where I got that line from I'll keep writing, see ya!<p> 


End file.
